clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Snowzerland War IV/Fourth Assault on Snowzerland
The Fourth Assault on Snowzerland was an attempted joint TerraMount-Happyface invasion on Snowzerland. Due to the fact that the Snoss forces were widely spread the Snoss were outnumbered but fighting in the mountains and three Avatar Warmech V2s allowed a Snoss success. However, the TerraMounts remained in control of Pen Chi Island until they retreated and the Snoss retook without force. The Event It started with a battle group of two Escort aircraft carriers Forward with TerraMount and Terrian Victory deploying the 2nd TerraMount Naval Bomber Wing to bomb the cities of Geneva and Zurich, on major factories. The Luffwaffle Interceptor Wing, the island's small air defence force, wasn't able to handle the numbers of the TerraMounts. It only shot down ONE bomber during the entire war. Airfields were also targeted along with bases and this reduced the Luffwaffle Island Defence Wing numbers. The Mountain Spartans then landed on Pen Chi Island and took the island by force. With only some resistance from War Bots the island was easily taken. The main assault began with the 14th TerraMount Battlegroup's blockade and coastal bombardment of the island However, thanks to the SSA intercepting communications they knew where the landing would be; Bellizona, north of Saint Moritz and the northwest corner of the Snowzerland mountains. The Snoss Defence Fleet was positioned here but wasn't unable to keep the blockading forces from blockading the island. They were wiped out, with the main survivors in Bellizona, who retreated through the Limmat River into Lake Zurich. 2000 soldiers were stationed at each landing zone along with at least one Avatar Warmech each. North of the Saint Moritz mountains the landing cost 50 TerraMounts and 3 Mountain Spartans with no casualties for the Snoss. The Avatar Warmech V2 was criticallt damaged though. At the mountains the landings were simple and the Avatar Warmech V2 had trouble coping with the mountains. Eventually it slipped and self-deleted. The Snoss Troopers surrenderd. At Bellizona, the landings were cancelled as the Battlegroup had gone into pursuit with the retreating Snoss Defence Fleet. The landings ended up at Zurich, taking Basel on the way, but it would be three days as there would be a battle with the SDF. The Mountain Spartans were ordered to assist the Saint Moritz landing force. After taking the city easily, with zero casualties, they moved onto Lucerne. Day two of the landings and the Lucerne siege began. The Mountain Spartans believed they had an advantage but had a surprise. The 2000 Snoss were reinforced by 500 RDA mercenaries. After intensive fighting, Lucerne was taken, however the Snoss had lost 100 soldiers while the Mountain Spartans lost 100 soldiers and the TerraMounts 1000 out of the 4000 at Lucerne. The city was badly damaged though and the TerraMounts and the Spartans had been deplated of ammo. They hoped the Snoss wouldn't attack. They fortificated and turned Lucerne into a fortress. After the defeat for the Snoss in the mountains the mountain landing force moved north of Zurich. They besieged it but waited until the landings at Zurich began. The Naval Battle of Zurich began with planes bombing the city and a battle betweent the SDF. This would last for three days while a game of cat and mouse was played by the two fleets. Eventually, the TerraMounts were victorious but it had cost them; Forward with TerraMount was sunk. The Zurich landings began. With only 500 RDA mercenaries and the Zurich Police Department it looked like it was over. It would take three days for the Bellizona Snoss army to arrive. Griante was present in Zurich and led the defence. The landings had taken Port Zurich and at the north of the city the slums of the city had been taken. The Snoss built a fortress in the central and upper class areas of the city. The Snoss citizens crossed the border of Zurich territory quickly. The most deletions were in the city. Street fighting was common and the TerraMounts attacking were deleted of their forces. With so many casualties the Lucerne forces were ordered to reinforce the army. They parachuted outside of the fortress but this meant more targets to delete. The TerraMounts finally broke through but were met by Griante alone and some bodyguards armed with force pikes. With a blue Keysaber he defeated an high number of TerraMounts and Mountain Spartans. Just two hours of Griante's defence the Bellizona forces entered. However, it's avatar warmech V2 was destroyed by a Deletion Missile launched at it's legs. They defeated the TerraMounts. After the TerraMounts were captured along with the Happyface State they were disarmed but were offered a safe passage out of Snowzerland. They left and the battle ended, followed by the war itself. Reactions TerraMount TerraMount regarded it as a tactical victory; it had deplated the Snoss Defence Fleet and the Luffwaffle of numbers. James Macworth quoted on it: Snowzerland Snowzerland's reactions were mixed. Swiss Ninja regarded it as a victory but was angry at the release of the TerraMount prisoners. Others also critised it, especially Ninja Wraith. Griante replied: Also, the Generals commented that the damage done to the nation was critical and would be expensive to fix. The Governance were asked to reduce the bills but refused. This added to the nation's debt. Other then that, the Snoss were happy that they defended the island. It was therefore a strategic victory. Happyface State The Happyface State saw it as a defeat, losing half of their forces. Viking Empire United States of Antarctica UnitedTerra Freezeland Trivia Category:UCSN